


Sunset Cruise

by daisygirl101



Series: The Missing Moments [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild DLC, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Link with a motorcycle is all I'll ever need, Married Life, Motorcycles, No Spoilers, POV Second Person, Post-Breath of the Wild, Reader-Insert, Romance, botw, master cycle zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: After being gone for two weeks, your husband Link returns with a brand new toy to play with. He ropes you into taking a ride with him. It turns out to be a little more enjoyable than you thought it would be.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/You, Link/Reader, Link/You
Series: The Missing Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746286
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	Sunset Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> So this series focuses on the missing moments from my longer story, Where the Heart Is. All of these little oneshots can be read alone :) They do take place in the same universe as Where the Heart Is though, so there might be some references.  
> I went looking for fanfiction about the Master Cycle Zero. I didn’t find any, so I wrote this!

You poked the log in your fireplace and sighed happily as the fire grew, increasing the warmth it brought your home. Your home was always cold when your husband wasn’t home, and the autumn weather certainly wasn’t helping. You made sure the windows were shut before you sighed and flopped on your couch. You considered cracking open the book on the table in front of you, but your slightly depressed mood made you think otherwise.

Link had been gone for two weeks now. It was the longest you'd been apart since you got married six months ago. You stared at the ceiling with another sigh. Normally you went along with Link on long trips, but this time you weren’t even given an option. Link hadn’t invited you. Even though Calamity Ganon had been destroyed almost a year ago, Link was still busy with rebuilding Hyrule and helping Zelda with the new knights.

You'd been visiting with Prima often. She had been incredibly busy, so you stopped by when you could help. Today she'd turned you around and sent you home. You'd already been at the inn all week. She knew Link was gone and it was making you stir-crazy, but she didn’t want you to overwork yourself. Since she'd been so busy teaching Leop how to run the books and taking care of the inn, she didn’t have time for lunch with you these days.

The door of your home swung open. You sat up suddenly and looked over the couch. Link was almost bouncing up and down with excitement. His blond hair was sort of out of place and his smile was huge. You chuckled at the sight of your husband. You stood from the couch. Link spotted you and ran over to you. He swept you up into his arms and you shrieked gleefully. You wrapped your arms around Link's neck and your legs around his waist. "Link, be careful!"

Link ignored your request and peppered your cheeks with kisses. You laughed as he showered you with his love. He pressed a firm kiss to your lips and you smiled into the kiss. "I missed you, my lovely flower," he whispered against your lips.

"I missed you too. How was you trip?" you asked. Link moved to the couch and sat down. You straddled his waist and tucked your head into his neck.

"It was good. I got everything done that I needed to," he said and tangled his hand into your hair. His free arm was wrapped around your waist, pulling you against his body. You didn’t care that he was dirty from being on the road for weeks.

"It was boring here without you. Prima has been so busy since travel reopened between all the villages. I've been helping when I can, but for two weeks I didn’t get to come home and cuddle with you," you said sadly. You took comfort in listening to Link's heart beating in your ear.

"I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you?" he suggested. You sat up on your husband's lap.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" you asked as you fiddled with the fabric of his tunic.

"Well I brought something back from the trip. Do you wanna see it?" Link asked. You could see that boyish grin starting to appear on his face. You knew it meant he was excited over something, and it was something big.

"How could I say no?" Link flopped you next to him on the couch and off of his lap. You pouted and crossed your arms. Link stood from the couch and ran upstairs to your shared bedroom. He came running back downstairs with a cloth in his hand. He stopped in front of you and held the cloth out to you. "You can't be serious."

"Please, (Y/N)?" he begged. You sighed before standing up and turning around to face away from your husband. He quickly walked over and wrapped the blindfold around your eyes, tying it in the back. "Is it too tight?"

"No, it's not going anywhere," you confirmed. Link started to turn you and you thought you were facing towards the door of your home. "Link, this is dangerous!"

"Relax and trust me," Link replied with a chuckle. His breath fanned out against your neck. You blindly put your hands out in front of you.

"You are going to run me into something," you snapped back. Link's hands guided you to the left and out of your shared Hateno home.

"I am not," he replied pointedly. You stopped walking, despite your husband's protests for you to keep walking.

"Link, let me take this blindfold off," you groaned. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Hey, I worked hard for this! Let me have this moment," Link replied. You sighed and kept your arms out to keep yourself from running into something. You didn’t think Link would purposefully run you into something, but you weren’t taking any chances. Not to mention you were a little clumsy yourself. It was almost as likely for you to run into something by your own fault as it was by Link's fault.

"Fine," you agreed. The cool breeze blew your hair back gently as your bare feet landed in the grass outside. You could hear your horse, Elisabet, whinnying nearby. You were definitely near the small stables outside your home.

"You're so tense. Do you think I'm going to kill you or something?" Link said with a laugh.

"One never knows with you, dear," you replied with a sigh. Link pulled you to a stop. He removed the blindfold slowly. You opened your eyes and blinked, trying to adjust to the warm daylight. You shielded your eyes as Link came around to stand in front of you with a huge smile.

There was a strange piece of ancient technology sitting in front of you. It looked like a horse with wheels. It had a horn attached to the front of it. The technology glowed orange and blue, much like other Sheikah technology did. You titled your head curiously. "What is it?"

Link chuckled. "Well, I was gone for so long because I was called to a challenge by the ancient Sheikah monks. Zelda heard their call a few months back and told me about it," he began. Your eyes widened.

"Link, why didn’t you tell me?"

"Well at first, I wasn’t sure if I was up to the task or where to begin. But I started having dreams about following the voice. I decided to go, and for the past two weeks, I've been taking on challenges presented to me by the Divine Beasts and the monks," he explained shyly. You knew how much he hated talking about his accomplishments.

"I wish I was there to take care of you," you said with a small smile. Link's ears turned pink.

"I didn’t wanna worry you. Plus you would’ve been bored most of the time. I couldn’t take you into the challenges with me, even if I wanted to," he said, trying to defend himself. You put your hand up.

"No hard feelings, my hero. So what exactly is this?" you asked and gestured to the gadget in front of you. Link's wide grin returned.

"This is my Divine Beast." You looked at him with wide eyes.

"Just like Vah Medoh and Vah Ruta?"

"And Rudania and Naboris," Link finished for you with a nod. "This is the Master Cycle Zero," he said and gestured to the bike.

"What do you do with it?" you asked curiously. It looked like it could be ridden. Link came to stand by you and look over the beast with you.

"You ride it, silly flower," he teased and nudged your shoulder. "Want to go for a ride?"

"On that?" you practically exclaimed. Link nodded excitedly. "You can drive that?"

"I can," he said with a smirk and a sideways glance to you. You knew your husband liked impressing you every now and then. "Go get some shoes and then we'll go," he encouraged you. You looked at the bike hesitantly. Link could sense your uncertainty. "C'mon, it'll be fun. I'll keep you safe, I promise," he said as he turned to you and took your hands. He squeezed your hands in his own. "Please?"

"Okay, okay," you caved with a smile. "Let me get my boots and a warner tunic. I'll be right back," you said before turning. Link pulled you back against him for a quick kiss.

"I can't wait. Don’t take too long," he said excitedly as you went back inside. You laced up your boots and went to grab a warmer shirt to wear on top. You reached for you own, but changed your mind last minute and grabbed one of Link's. You tugged the warm garment over your head and ran back downstairs. You made sure to put the fire out before leaving the home.

You walked outside to see Link patiently leaning against the bike. You'd never admit it to him, but he looked sexy leaning against his bike with his arms crossed against his chest. He had a tighter tunic on today, leaving his no room for imagination when it came to his slim muscular form. You considered pulling him back into your home and dragging him up to your bedroom for a moment. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed your choice in clothing. "I don’t think that belongs to you."

"We're married. All of your stuff is mine now," you teased with a smile. Truthfully, Link loved it when you wore his clothing. You approached the bike cautiously.

"Climb on," Link said as he leaned forward and gripped the handles. You slowly swung your leg over and straddled the bike. You wrapped your arms tightly around Link's waist and slid as far forward as you could. "Ready?"

"I think so," you squeaked in reply. Link chuckled before taking off down the road. You yelped in surprise. Your grip instantly tightened, as the bike was going a lot faster than you expected. Link chuckled and drove the bike out of Hateno and into the wild.

He took the trail south through the forest. You slowly loosened your grip and started to look around at your surroundings. The trees were flying by, much faster than they did when you rode Elisabet or Epona with Link. Once you got used to the speed, the ride really did feel exhilarating. The loud hum of the bike blocked out all of your other thoughts.

You rode out into the open trail. When Link turned left, you didn’t expect the entire bike to tip toward the ground. You clung tightly to Link and closed your eyes. You were deathly afraid of tipping over. Link was definitely riding the turns low, and you weren’t enjoying it.

Link turned left up a trail. You noticed he was starting to stray from the dirt path and was headed towards a narrow pass in the mountain range. "Link, be careful!"

"Don’t worry, I am," he shouted back to you with a smile. You gasped as the bike left the dirt trail. Link turned sharply and took you up into the narrow pass. The mountains towered over both sides of you, the shadows they cast growing longer. You noticed the sun was starting to set in the distance.

Just as quickly as you entered the narrow pass, you were exiting it already. Link turned to the right and towards a grove of trees that surrounded a small series of ponds. You adored how the setting sun reflected off of the water. Link drove the bike through the shallow ponds, splashing you in the process. You knew he was doing it on purpose, but it made you laugh joyously nonetheless.

Your husband continued to dodge in between trees, narrowly missing the hard bark. You hooked your chin on his shoulder and watched in excitement. You were starting to get more comfortable on the bike. When Link took the next left dip, you let your left arm hang and your left hand dragged in the water. The cool water sent goosebumps down your spine as you smiled widely.

As the ponds got a little deeper, you noticed Link was headed straight for the rock wall ahead of you. There was nowhere else to go except into the side of the mountain. "Link!" you called to him. He didn’t seem to hear you. You hung tightly to him and closed your eyes. You knew Link wouldn’t crash the bike on purpose, but whatever he had up his sleeve was definitely dangerous. You felt the bike take a hard left and opened your eyes quickly.

You looked around to see yourself inside a rock tunnel in the mountain. There was about three inches of pond water on the cavern floor that reflected the glowing colors of the bike. Your mouth fell open as you took in the sight. The walls of the cavern were covered in dew from the pond, making them shiny and reflective too. You could see the bike's glow dashing beside you on the wall. It felt like magic. Link went over a few bumps before you were out of the cave and in an open field.

The sky was a gorgeous color of purple and orange. You looked out in awe as the bike traveled up the hill. Link slowed to a cruising speed and stopped the bike just beyond a small lake. He climbed off and you took a moment to still yourself. "So, what did you think?" he asked with that boyish grin of his.

"That was… incredible," you finally admitted and met his sheepish look. Link helped you off of the bike and wrapped an arm around your waist. Your legs felt wobbly from the ride.

"C'mon. There's something I want to show you," he said as he led you over to the edge of the cliff.

"Oh, this is the part where you kill me," you joked. Link rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Can I not enjoy a romantic evening with my wife?" he teased back. You leaned your head on his shoulder as you walked with a growing smile.

"Only if you're talking about this wife," you said and pointed to yourself. Link kissed the top of your head and stopped at the edge of the cliff.

"Of course I'm talking about you, (Y/N). Sit with me," he requested and sat with his legs dangling from the edge. You followed his motions. The sun was setting over the ocean on the horizon. In the distance, you could see a small fishing village by the ocean. It was built of tiny huts and hidden by palm trees. You pointed to it in the distance.

"What's that, out there?" Link followed your hand and noticed the village as well.

"That’s Lurelin Village. It's a small fishing town with about two-dozen people. They sell fresh fish and tropical fruit," he explained.

"That sounds nice. I'd like to see it someday," you said with a smile. Link nodded in reply.

"Sure. We can go next week if you'd like. We can spend a week out there, learning to fish and relaxing on the beach together," he suggested and leaned back on his palms. You leaned on his chest and looked out at the town.

"That sounds nice, but you know I know how to fish. I grew up in a fishing village, remember?" you replied with a chuckle. You were referring to your hometown of Deya Village, which was destroyed by guardians two years ago.

"Of course I remember, but I have a hard time seeing you fishing," he teased. You glared up at him.

"I'm a great fisherman."

"I guess you'll have to prove it next week," he replied with a glimmer in his eye. You smiled and cuddled closer to him. Link wrapped an arm around you, providing you with some warmth.

"Better fisherman gets a massage from the loser," you replied jokingly. Link shifted under your weight.

"I'll take that bet," he replied quietly. The sun was barely visible on the horizon now. "How late do you want to stay?" Link asked quietly. He was rubbing small circles with his thumb on your shoulder. He buried his face in your hair as you closed your eyes in comfort.

"I could stay cuddled up to you forever." You felt Link's chest shake with a light chuckle.

"Me too, my flower. It is however getting a little cold out here and I don’t want you to get sick before our trip next week," he said as he nuzzled his nose into your hair. You hadn’t even noticed the cold thanks to Link's borrowed clothing and his warm body heat.

"But you'll keep me safe. You always do," you muttered quietly.

"Of course I will. I love you. But I unfortunately can't protect you from a cold," Link replied. He rubbed his hand up and down your arm. "Maybe we can head back home, cuddle up on the couch, and drink some hot cocoa? I managed to get some chocolate when I was passing through the Zora Domain." You knew chocolate was a rare commodity in Hyrule. The thought of it made your stomach growl, a sound that was audible to Link. You sat up and nodded.

"Will you tell me the stories of your trials?"

"If my wife so wishes, of course," he replied with a gentle smile. He dipped his head down and met your lips in a sweet, tender kiss. His lips were soft and warm against yours. They made you realize it definitely was getting colder outside. Link lightly took your bottom lip between his teeth and grazed your skin before breaking the kiss.

"Thank you for the ride. It's unlike anything I've ever experienced. I've never seen so much beauty in a short time," you said as you looked out to the horizon. The ocean reflected the now visible stars. You heard Link laugh your comment. You looked up at him curiously.

"You should look at yourself in a mirror sometime. You'll see all the beauty in the world in that mirror."

**Author's Note:**

> You can actually take this ride in game if you head southwest of Hateno, between Meda Mountain and Stinger Cliffs, through Koto Pond to the west, and stop at Courage Steppe to the south. It actually is very pretty at sunset, and if you go when it's raining you might see a rainbow!


End file.
